Welcome to the New Age
by alex.evoletta
Summary: Basado en un mundo mágico donde muchas cosas han sucedido... ¿Qué pasaría si existieran nueve horrocruxes más? Entrar al fic para ver sinopsis completa.


**Título: **Welcome to the New Age.

**Disclaimer:** Muchos de los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y parte del universo, lo demás salió de mi atrofiada imaginación.

**Sinopsis. **

_Luego de la terrible Batalla de Hogwarts donde tantas pérdidas hubo, el mundo mágico jamás volvió a ser como antes. Al menos durante un período de tiempo. Es cierto que muchas personas se unieron para volver a restaurar las destrucciones: el Callejón Diagon, Hogsmeade, el Ministerio, Hogwarts. Pero también es cierto que la gente seguía sin confiar verdaderamente en la otra. ¿Qué sucedía si seguían mortífagos sueltos? Lo cuál era muy probable. _

_Y lo fue. _

_Seguían sucediendo muertes 'misteriosas' de muggles e hijos de ellos, aunque por suerte, siempre conseguían atrapar al mortífago que mataba por lealtad al Señor Tenebroso. Las madres preocupadas por sus hijos, comenzaron a ser más estrictas y sólo les dejaban juntarse con familias de las que estaban seguras eran de fíar. Por otro lado, el Ministerio tomó medidas drásticas, muy drásticas: Durante dos largos años, el Ministro de Magia londinense, Kingsley Shacklebolt, dirigió la comunidad de mágica inglesa de manera pacífica y armoniosa, pero una secta secreta logró alzarse en el poder y derrocar el dominio que tenía sobre el Ministerio. _

_Con el paso de los meses, se descubrió que la secta era formada por las personas más importantes en el mundo, personas que no participaron de la Guerra Mágica, personas que siempre se mantuvieron al margen por temor o simplemente porque sabían que así sería la única manera de mantenerse vivos, personas de bajo perfil que durante mucho tiempo habían sido olvidadas y querían recobrar su poder de autoridad en el mundo como hacía tantos años había sucedido. _

_Las cinco familias Schiavone, Fournier, Usteau, Gorlóv y Luttenberg 'reinaron' sobre todo el mundo mágico. Iniciando en Londres, Inglaterra, cuando los Schiavone y Luttenberg derrocaron al anterior Ministro, Kingsley Shacklebolt, continuando con los Ministros de Francia (derrocado y luego reinado por la familia Fournier), Alemania (Luttenberg), Ucrania (Gorlóv) y Asia (Usteau). _

_Como consecuencia a esto, durante casi una década el Mundo mágico entro en continua batalla, una batalla diferente a la que habían tenido la última vez, pues antes peleaban por sus vidas. Ahora que las habían recuperado, peleaban por su libertad. Todos se preguntaban ¿dónde estaba el gran Harry Potter? Si ya los había salvado del caos una vez ¿por qué no hacerlo una vez más? Lo que nadie sabía es que todo esto que estaba sucediendo, sólo era un encubrimiento a algo que ya había sucedido con anterioridad. Era una distracción para los que sabían estarían ideando estrategias para que todo volviera a la 'normalidad'. _

_Bellatrix antes de morir había creado nueve horrocruxes, con los objetos más simples y menos impensables que pudieran conocerse, escondidos en lugares de las mismas características. Muy pocas personas saben de su existencia, y otro grupo de personas aún más reducido sabe dónde se encuentran y bajo la custodia de quién están. Cuando Lestrange murió, los horrocruxes se modificaron debido a una magia muy oscura. Nueve males podían ser desatados en todo el mundo, tan maléficos como la misma Bellatrix Lestrange, tan destructores como el mismo caos, tan similares a la leyenda de Pandora. _

_Finalmente luego de nueve años y bajo la ingeniosa estrategia de la Orden, pudieron restaurar la paz que hacía mucho no existía en el mundo mágico. El gran Harry Potter, con ayuda de sus amigos, pudieron vencer a las poderosas familias, exiliándolos a un lugar tan desconocido como la propia existencia de los Horrocruxes de Lestrange. _

_Una vez que todo volvió a la normalidad, todo comenzó a ser tan rutinario como siempre lo fue: adultos a sus trabajos, adolescentes a sus escuelas de magia y los niños al cuidado de los adultos. ¿Qué puede ser mejor? _

_Ahora una vez más Hogwarts abre sus puertas a todos aquellos con la capacidad de aprender y realizar, aquellos que estén esmerados en lo que hacen y para los que desean formarse para algún día llegar a cumplir sus metas. Lo adultos en sus trabajos en el Ministerio, San Mungo, Gringotts, quizás en el Profeta ¿quién sabe? Hay una amplia posibilidad de objetivos. _

_Pero aún quedan cosas sin resolver... _

_¿Qué sucedió con los Horrocruxes? ¿Dónde se encuentran? Y aún más importante, ¿quiénes son las personas que tienen en sus manos el poder de prácticamente terminar con el mundo mágico? _

_¿Dónde se encuentran las cinco familias que durante nueve años sometieron al mundo mágico en una desdeñosa dictadura? _

_Sólo hay una manera de saberlo y nosotros te daremos la oportunidad de saber qué es lo que sucede. _

_¿Quieres saberlo?_

**o-0-o-0-o-0-o**

Hola. Bueno, esta es una historia que surgió hace unos meses que NADA tenía que ver con ser un fic. Fue con la pequeña ayuda que recibí de una gran amiga con la que lamentablemente he perdido contacto pero que, obviamente, la mencionaré porque una parte de esta sinopsis fue ideada por ella para un rol que teníamos pensado.

Volviendo al tema: Fic, esta es una historia muy importante para mí. No sé si ustedes ya han visto algo como esto pero yo no, por lo que de antemano me disculpo enormemente si así sucede, realmente no lo he sacado de ningún lado y si sucede que hay una idea similar en algún otro lado o en algún otro idioma vuelvo a repetir que esto no ha sido creado con otra intención más que con la de dejar fluir mis pensamientos y hacer que ustedes disfruten junto a mí.

Ya mismo estoy continuando con el segundo capítulo, así que para mañana o más tardar el domingo les tendré listo el primer capítulo.

Hasta la próxima: Alexa.


End file.
